


Juliet Roses for B

by sparklehyunee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Baekhyun is an art student, Fluff, Just full of fluff, M/M, Married Chanbaek, Relationship Reveal, Romance, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two Shot, Very fluffy, chanyeol is a celebrity, did I mention fluffy, drama free dont worry, please enjoy tenks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklehyunee/pseuds/sparklehyunee
Summary: When the school's heartthrob Byun Baekhyun is revealed to be married, almost half of the students from the Art and Design faculty of Yonsei University got their hearts broken in a flash.However, when actor Park Chanyeol shows up at the Class of 2021 graduation ceremony with the most expensive Juliet rose bouquet and greets Baekhyun with a kiss, the ultimate chaos ensues.No wonder no one ever stood a chance.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 65
Kudos: 409





	1. 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> yonsei's class of 2021 actually had their graduation a few days ago :>
> 
> the timeline is perfect so why not right?
> 
> enjoy this two-shot ^^

Baekhyun hurriedly grabs an apple from the kitchen counter and makes his way towards the front door. His feet freezes halfway when he spots the big figure splattered across the sofa in the living room. A smile creeps up his face and he shakes his head softly before stepping closer to the figure.

_Chanyeol must have ended his shooting late last night, no wonder he’s knocked out cold right now, he didn't even get to take off his socks._

He bends down to press a kiss onto the taller’s forehead, “Good morning, _husband_.”

The one who he thought was deep asleep suddenly snakes his arms around the smaller’s waist, bringing him closer, his small body almost completely on top of the other.

“Chanyeol!!!” 

“Morning to you too, sweetheart,” Chanyeol says, pecking him loudly on the cheeks (just to annoy the smaller) and letting out a contented sigh at the familiar scent.

“Why are you awake? What time did you get home last night?” Baekhyun asks, a worried frown painted across his forehead. "Sleep some more, I know you’re exhausted."

"Never too tired for you," Chanyeol nuzzles the brunette's neck, giving it little pecks. He sighs again at the comforting scent. 

A scent that means home, away from the hustle-bustle life of an A-list celebrity. 

Baekhyun immediately giggles at the intrusion when Chanyeol wouldn’t stop sneaking kisses all over his neck. 

“Chanyeol, stop itー tickles!” 

“I miss you, sweetheart,” the taller whispers, his baritone voice sounding a few octaves deeper than usual from having just woken up. 

A tinge of pink makes its appearance on the smaller’s cheeks almost instantly. Baekhyun cannot seem to get used to this, though they have been together for almost five years and married for the past two years. 

“I… I miss you too,” Baekhyun replies, the tinge of pink not leaving his cheeks.

Chanyeol grins to his heart’s content, his husband is always such a shy little thing. It might sound mean but Chanyeol has always enjoyed it when his husband freezes on the spot and his cheeks turn red from embarrassment. He pulls both of them up from the position and ruffles the brunette’s hair.

The latter smacks his hand away swiftly and pouts. His husband is such a tease, though Baekhyun still wholeheartedly loves him nonetheless.

“Don’t do that, my hair's gonna be a mess,” Baekhyun whines and fixes his hair. He spent a good half an hour getting them blow-dried just now. 

“Okay sunshine, I’m sorry. Come, let me fix your hair,” the taller male pulls him closer and smooths down his hair, the prominent eyes looking down on the smaller with utmost love and adoration. 

God, he is so deeply in love. 

He leans in, the distance between them closing inch by inch when Baekhyun's phone vibrates in his pocket, signalling an incoming call.

Baekhyun suddenly widens his eyes and scampers up, “Oh my god! I’m late already!”

He grabs his abandoned bag and reaches for the car keys. He yelps when Chanyeol comes from behind and snatches the keys.

“I’ll drive you there, no excuses!” Chanyeol offers, not letting the younger have a chance to retort back. 

Baekhyun grumbles and follows the latter out of the door, “If you say so.”

  
  
  
  


“Hey Baek, you didn’t come with your car? I didn’t see yours parked outside,” Yoona whips her head back to ask the brunette as soon as the professor exited the classroom. 

She doesn’t recall seeing the black Audi the male owns parked at their usual spot when she came to class earlier.

“Oh that… _he_ umm, drove me today,” Baekhyun answers nonchalantly and gathers his book and stationery before dumping them all in his backpack. It is their last class of the day and Baekhyun is _ecstatic_ at the thought of going home.

Yoona side-eyes Jongdae who is sitting beside her, her eyes flashing into recognition before the side of her lips pull up into a teasing smile. 

“No wonder... aww, it must be nice to have someone send and fetch you from school.” she cooes and sing-songs, snickering while nudging Jongdae to follow suit and of course, follow Jongdae did— he would never miss a chance to tease the brunette. 

Oftentimes he would get a flying pencil thrown in his way, though 99% of the time, it wouldn’t even graze his skin because Baekhyun _sucks_ at aiming.

“I’m so envious of you, Baek— you got yourself such a loving partner,” Yoona, the only girl in their small group of friends pretends to wipe an invisible tear from her eyes, “When will we ever?” she adds, turning to Jongdae to dramatically hug each other.

Baekhyun crinkles his eyes and shakes his head at his friend’s attics, “Stop it you two.” 

"Okay but sometimes my girlfriend comes to pick me up— it's just you in this, Yoona-ah," Jongdae pulls away and crackles. He whines when Yoona hits his arm.

"Traitor," she mutters grumpily. 

“Anyways, moving on to the things that matter— Byun Baek, your husband, is he on a break right now? Has his shooting ended? The movie will air soon, right?” Jongdae bombards in his high-pitched tone, loud enough that a few students left inside the classroom eye them with curiosity at the question.

“Dae!” Baekhyun glares at his best friend, pursing his lips in exasperation. If there is someone who does not have any sense of voice control, that would be Kim Jongdae. Just use him as a morning alarm instead and school attendance is 100% guaranteed. 

Jongdae turns his head to look around and grins apologetically before scratching his hair, “Oh, it’s nothing, it’s nothingー just an actor he’s been admiring so he calls him husband, haha you know, being a fan and all,” he chuckles nervously. 

Though he’s facing backwards, he could definitely feel the deathly stare behind his head. If he doesn’t make it out alive, the police know who to find.

“Continue doing your work, everyone. There’s nothing to see,” Yoona adds and to her friend’s delight, the rest started dismissing.

Jongdae finally turns around and sighs dramatically. “Phew, that was a close one,” he says but still avoids eye contact with the furious male. Baekhyun can be very scary when he’s angry and Jongdae can confirm it for they have been friends since high school.

He could clearly remember, the memories still so crisp in his mind when a boy tried picking a fight with Baekhyun in 11th grade, calling him degrading names and spilling food on him purposely at lunchtime. 

At first, Jongdae thought Baekhyun didn’t mind since he was always so indifferent, acting like the other party didn’t exist. Angry, Jongdae would yell at them in the brunette’s place but, since they were in different classes, he couldn’t always come to the rescue.

“If someone throws a stone at you, throw a flower back at them. But remember to throw the flower pot with it,” Baekhyun once said when they were having lunch one day. 

And throw a flower pot… Baekhyun did, literally and figuratively.

One day, let’s just say that the poor bully chose the wrong day to mess with because Baekhyun was definitely not tolerating any of his bullshit that day. 

The boy-that-must-not-be-named did his usual pranks and jokes on Baekhyun, scribbling and spilling chocolate milk on his notes before getting up to laugh with his pathetic excuses of friends at the other end of the classroom. Then during gym class, they had to run two laps and the bully couldn’t stop bothering the male, he kept throwing small rocks at the latter's back. 

After class, Baekhyun would usually pack his bags and commute back home but this time, before leaving, he grabbed the vase from the display at the back of their classroom and made his way towards the bully. 

Somehow along his way, he ‘tripped’ and sent the flower pot flying straight to the bully with bits of the contents spilling onto his group of friends.

Even so, Baekhyun only got reprimanded for being ‘clumsy’ and the others had to go home soiledー their leader in the worst state with big bruises and cuts that had to be stitched.

Safe to say, after that, Baekhyun had gone through the rest of his high school years safe and sound.

The poor bully was probably still traumatised till this day because those glint in Baekhyun’s eyes before he tripped, no one could have ever forgotten it. He figured it was definitely intended when Baekhyun smirked at him before bidding him goodbye. 

Jongdae who was at the scene could also remember the look Baekhyun had in his eyes and since then he knew he should never mess with Byun Baekhyun. 

Jongdae latches himself onto the other male and pouts, jutting his lips excessively, “Byun Baek, please don’t be mad, you knew it was a mistake…”

The male just dismisses Jongdae with a wave and reprimands him not to repeat it again. “I’m trying so hard to keep everything in control, don’t do that again, okay?”

Baekhyun sighs and pats the other's black locks, ruffling them just to annoy the latter. “You know how the entertainment industry is… I need to stay low-key— at least until I graduate.”

Jongdae nods eagerly and brings his palm up, promising not to do it again. Baekhyun nods and the three friends make their way out of the lecture room.

There is a reason why he is keeping everything a secretー people will eventually find out soon, but not now.

Definitely not now.

Baekhyun zones out as he walks out of the class, slowly tuning out the heated debate Yoona and Jongdae are having about the hottest boy band right now. 

He can feel the stares and eyes on him as they walk along the hallway of the Art and Design Faculty. Honestly, it has always been that way— it all started when Baekhyun was asked to sing during the freshmen’s orientation week. 

He sang ‘Moon of Seoul’ while playing the piano and the recorded clip of him went viral on the university’s board page.

After that, Baekhyun was collectively agreed to be the pride of the Art and Design Faculty at Yonsei University. 

It's not a wonder that he almost instantly became the centre of attention everywhere he goes, has students from other faculties dropping by to catch a glimpse of him— not to mention the number of confessions he received from juniors to seniors on Valentine’s Day each year.

Baekhyun himself doesn’t know what people find fascinating about him— he has always thought that he is just an average guy but then, Yoona and Jongdae beg to differ.

His two best friends never-failed to remind him that “you have a voice of a god” and “you’re cute as hell”. At first, Baekhyun would argue that Jongdae also has a nice voice but was quick to be refuted when the Cheshire male replied with an “I have a girlfriend since high school— no one will hit on a taken man Byun Baek”.

Well, Baekhyun is _not_ single too but no one publicly knew that, except for well, his two best friends— though that too, was by accident.

The cat got out of the bag when Yoona and Jongdae visited his house uninformed with fried chicken and beers in hopes to celebrate the end of their first semester together and found none other than _the_ Park Chanyeol in his studio apartment’s kitchen cooking dinner.

Well, to say the pair was shocked was an understatement, because they were downright _horrified_. 

I mean, not always you come to your best friend’s home to find an A-list actor flipping _pajeon_ in the kitchen, right?

When Baekhyun got out of the shower, he too sported a terrified look on his face. Jongdae had launched himself at him and shook his shoulders like a 9.0 scale earthquake, demanding answers. 

Chanyeol on the other hand was quite pleased to finally meet his boyfriend’s closest friends. They were quite a funny bunch.

Needless to day, Baekhyun had to treat his friends to ice cream for two-weeks straight for keeping them in the dark. 

The trio arrives at the library since Yoona has to return a book and Jongdae has to borrow one, Baekhyun just quietly gestures to them that he will just wait outside. His mind is only thinking of one person only right nowー the said person is probably busy resting at home and drowning in his dreams under the fluffy duvet inside their air-conditioned bedroom. 

Gosh, he cannot get over how hardworking his husband is. No matter how much he asks the taller to take a break for a while, it just won’t get through the latter’s thick skull. 

“I’m doing it for both of us, sweetheart. I promised we will open an art academy together right? I’m working hard to make that come true soon.”

Chanyeol would keep on repeating that whenever Baekhyun showed disagreement on him accepting another project, one after another without stopping. Chanyeol deserves some rest and they both knew it from the way Chanyeol would pass out from fatigue every time he comes back from one of his schedules.

There was one time during summer break where Baekhyun felt so overwhelmed and guilty by just looking at Chanyeol that he burst out crying at the first sight of the taller male.

Chanyeol, though, without a single word uttered from the smaller, immediately understood what it was about. He took slow strides to Baekhyun and straight away gathered the smaller male into his embrace, whispering soothing words into his ears. 

After a while, Chanyeol asked, “Sweetheart, why are you crying?” 

“I-I don’t k-know why I’m c-crying too…,” Baekhyun sobbed uncontrollably into the taller’s shirt, soaking it with tears. His fist grabbed a handful of Chanyeol’s sweatshirt, clutching it hard until it turned red. 

Chanyeol tried pulling Baekhyun’s face away from his chest and was unsuccessful when the smaller male was adamant about not moving.

Baekhyun buried his face deeper into the toned chest, “Don’t look at me… I-I look ugly.”

“Oh, sweetheart. Come, look at me,” Chanyeol had no choice but to use his strength to pull the smaller away from going all koala over his chest. 

“Okay, look here, baby,” Chanyeol began. “Up here, your eyesー yes good. Look at me in the eyes and don’t move them away. I’m going to say something so listen to me, please?”

Baekhyun nodded through his tear-stained eyes, understanding.

“So first of all, where do I startー okay, let me start by saying this, I love you, Byun Baekhyun. I love you so much. You’re the love of my life, my happy pill, my energiser, my source of happiness, my love and my everything. I just cannot ask for anyone better cause you’re so perfect for me and god, even words can’t express how much I love you. I just love you so much, my love,” Chanyeol started, breathless from saying everything in one go, his eyes staring straight into the smaller male’s eyes, not wavering for even a second. When tears started welling up in the dark orbs again, he continues.

“So, listen to me, okay. You’re not a burden, I’m doing all of these willingly. It is tiring, I must admit but, it’s not your fault. If you still don’t get it, sweetheart, I’m the stubborn one in this relationship so even if anything happens, it’s on me. You’re not the one at fault, baby. Yes, I do get exhausted but whenever I come home and see your face, it reminds me that everything’s alrightー that everything is fine and I’m gonna be alright as long as you’re here. So please, please, sweetheart, please never think that it’s your fault. You’re the sole reason I keep on thriving and I love you so much for being here with me at every second.” 

Somehow along with his long long speech, tears started brimming in his eyes and Chanyeol had to look down, internally telling himself to calm down. 

Baekhyun scooted closer, closing the distance between them and intertwined their fingers together, softly caressing the taller’s calloused fingers between his. He hardly let out a soft, “I understand now, please don’t cry, Yeol,” between his sobs.

Chanyeol finally looked up after what felt like hours of eerie silence engulfing them, no trace of tears on his face, though his eyes were also bloodshot red, mirroring Baekhyun’s. 

“I love youー”

“ーI love you,”

They said simultaneously; both letting out a chuckle at the coincidence.

“As I said earlier, I love you, Baek. So please, don’t think it’s your fault, okay, sweetheart?”

Baekhyun nodded eagerly and wiped his tear-stained cheeks with the back of his hand, “I understand.”

Chanyeol stroked the smaller male’s cheeks, his fingers going softly over the trace of tears. He hates seeing Baekhyun cry, that is one of his major weaknesses (aside from Baekhyun’s whining but that’s another story) and he just cannot stand it when Baekhyun is sad.

Because a smile looks the prettiest on his Baekhyun.

Chanyeol inched closer and Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered close when he feels the soft lips against his.

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the slender waist and carried him into their bedroom, all the while not disconnecting their lips before playfully tossing the smaller on the bed, leaving a giggly Baekhyun behind.

The glint in the taller's eyes immediately changed. After discarding his shirt, Chanyeol climbed the bed and without wasting any second, latches his lips onto the soft, silky and smooth pristine neck.

Oh, Chanyeol made sure to show Baekhyun how much he loves him that night. 

Long.

And.

Hard.

There was no way Baekhyun would ever wake up doubting his love; not like he ever did before but, with this, Chanyeol gave him no chance to even show doubt. 

That morning, Baekhyun woke up feeling fresh and content. He glanced over to the owner of the arm draped across his waist and saw that Chanyeol’s eyes were still shut close.

_He must be tired,_ Baekhyun thought. Chanyeol did get back late that night and he had to deal with him being a crying mess. But, after remembering Chanyeol’s words last night, he quickly dismissed the negative thoughts and started thinking of what dishes to make for breakfast instead and decided to settle for a bowl of simple fried rice. There was some left-over rice from yesterday if he remembered correctly.

He spent a good 10 minutes staring at his husband’s face, pecking him on the cheeks because he was so in love with this man right here. How did he get so lucky again?

He slowly removed the taller’s arm from his middle and was about to slip his feet into the house shoes, silently cheering for succeeding in not accidentally waking Chanyeol up along the way when suddenly he was pulled back onto the familiar warmth.

“Chanyeol! Have you been awake all this time?!” 

“Long enough to notice you staring at me for half an hour and then sneaking a kiss on my cheek.”

Baekhyun covered his face, realising he had been caught by the male all these while. 

_This is so embarrassing._

The smaller male proceeded to bury himself back into the duvet like a burrito, Chanyeol’s soft chuckling resonating through the walls.

“Come out now, sweetheart,” Chanyeol pleaded, teasingly pulling the end of the blanket. “Come out now, baby, or you’ll suffocate yourself.”

“No!” Baekhyun retorted and stubbornly clung onto the edges of the blanket. He would rather starve than face the older male. His face gradually turned red as he remembered what they did last night— or technically, what they did _not_ do last night.

“So you’re not coming out or...?” 

When there was no response or movement, Chanyeol playfully hovered over the burrito and pinned him down, putting a little bit of weight onto the smaller. The latter almost instantly wiggled at the sudden weight. Chanyeol is by no means light.

“Sweetheart, I’m giving you one last chance to come out now.” Baekhyun could hear the sweet tone darkening. He gulped and started contemplating whether he should just give up or not.

Chanyeol added, “... Aren’t you still sore, um?”

“Hmmh!” A brunette head straight away popped up from the blanket in submission. 

Fine. He lost. Shoot him.

“Good,” Chanyeol ruffled the messy hair with a gentle smile. “Where were you going?”

“I wanted to make breakfast for us,” Baekhyun grumbled. “But then someone decided to be clingy.”

“Aww, is my baby hungry?”

“No, I just wanted to make breakfast.”

“Well then, let’s cuddle a little longer?”

Baekhyun’s face lit up instantly. Cuddles? He’s always up for it. He loves cuddles.

“ーand I still miss you so much, even after last night,” Chanyeol added, whispering.

There went Baekhyun; cosplaying a tomato’s twin again. 

“I didn’t stare at you for 30 minutes, okay. It was for 10 minutes only so, don’t get too ahead of yourself,” Baekhyun huffed but went ahead to place his head onto Chanyeol’s naked chest. Even if he lost he was still shameless enough to refuse any cuddles. 

“If you say so, sweetheart.”

“It’s true!”

"Touché."

  
  
  
  


They spent a good period of time cuddling and catching up with each other when suddenly the glint in Chanyeol’s eyes changed little by little after staring at his spouse’s bare shoulders for a while. He's a man with a healthy sexual drive and Baekhyun is the best definition of a walking sin so how could he _not_?

Those collarbones _cannot_ be real. 

He pulled the other closer, “Do you...?”

“You said we’d only cuddle.”

“Please?”

“It’s getting late, I want to make breakfast.”

“Breakfast can wait. So, please?”

Baekhyun puffed his cheeks. _This man is really..._

Chanyeol pleaded with a soft, “Please?” accompanied by his signature smile and bed-eye.

And boy, was Baekhyun a goner.

Really, who was Baekhyun to resist this godsent creature?

Bless him.

  
  
  


The heavy blinds did a good job at blocking out any source of light. The clock showed a quarter past one, but it was still dark in the room.

Chanyeol approached the small bundle wrapped in the middle of the bed, with only a tuff of his hair visible. He sat on the beside and carefully ran his hands through the younger’s hair.

“Sweetheart, it’s late already, wake up.”

Baekhyun swatted his hands away. “Go away.”

The corner of Chanyeol’s lips lifted up into a grin. His husband is so adorable, he swears.

“You’re not hungry?”

“No. It’s your fault that everything hurts.”

“Oh no, did I hurt you? I’m so sorry, baby. Let me get the meds real quick.” Chanyeol panickily got up from the bed.

“ーNot like that.” Baekhyun grabbed the taller’s arm before he could go. 

Chanyeol tilted his head to the side, confused. “Eh?”

“I’m hungry and tired, make me breakfast instead, husband,” Baekhyun whined, pouting with his arms crossed. He then opened his arms wide, signalling the taller to carry him. 

Chanyeol smiled fondly at that. Baekhyun really scared him for a second. “Come here, you big baby.”

Once in Chanyeol’s warm embrace, Baekhyun traced his fingers on Chanyeol’s equally exposed back and faintly murmured.

“Let’s bath together?” 

Seductively.

At this point, Baekhyun is voluntarily looking for trouble but is he complaining? No.

  
  


Unsurprisingly.

The morning (or noon) really did not end innocently for themー especially since Chanyeol cannot seem to keep his hands to himself and Baekhyun was just as needy.

Who said the perfect couple doesn't exist because Chanyeol and Baekhyun would beg to differ.

  
  
  
  
  


Now back to the present, Baekhyun bids goodbye to his friends when a familiar car, a Mercedes-Benz G65 stops in front of the main building. Yoona and Jongdae enthusiastically wave towards the figure inside the car, Chanyeol responding with a salute in return.

“Thanks for taking care of him for me guys!” Chanyeol takes the chance to thank the two before Baekhyun closes the door fully. 

“I can take care of myself just fine,” Baekhyun grunts as he buckles up his seat belt. Yoona did save him from colliding with a student who was carrying a cup of hot coffee earlier— but Chanyeol doesn’t need to know that. 

The duo ignores him and instead nods eagerly to Chanyeol, Yoona responding with, “It’s not a problem!”

“Drive safely!” Jongdae adds.

Their eyes follow the grey-black vehicle as it exits the Yonsei’s compound and disappears from their view.

In the car, Baekhyun reclines the chair and sighs once he finds a comfortable position. 

Chanyeol glances to his side and gently pats down the younger’s hair, smiling when the smaller male snuggles closer to the warmth of his hand.

That is one of Baekhyun's habits that he noticed. After a tiring day of classes, Baekhyun would nuzzle his face into Chanyeol's chest and just quietly hug him until he feels energised enough. Chanyeol finds it cute. 

However, since he is driving, Baekhyun opts to hug his arms like a bolster pillow instead.

“Have you eaten?”

“I ate lunch with Dae and Yoon, as usual. Sehun was there too but he had to leave earlier for his basketball practice.” Baekhyun answers, playing with the rough and calloused fingers, comparing their hands and giggling at their size difference.

"I think they changed the cook, the kimchi fried rice I usually order tasted different, Yeol. They had _cucumbers,_ " Baekhyun scrunched his nose in disgust. He's never been particularly fond of the vegetable. It tastes _awful_.

"I gave it to Yoona, you know how big of an eater she is, she can eat 4 servings on her own but will not gain a single kilo, I am envious hmm— okay so I ordered japchae instead. It was mediocre, not so good but not bad either," Baekhyun pouts. 

Chanyeol glances at the smaller once in a while as he can't take his eyes off the road if he doesn't want them to end up in an accident, unfortunately, but he loves it when Baekhyun tells him about his day. Just hearing Baekhyun's voice is enough to have him fondly smiling. 

"Jongdae suggested eating lunch tomorrow at the engineering faculty's cafeteria cause words have gone around that they make really good cream pasta but then the building is so far from ours—"

Suddenly, a loud rumble resonates through the four wheels and Baekhyun's words are cut short. He whips his head to look at the source of the rumble; Chanyeol’s tummy.

Chanyeol groans internally, trust his stomach to ruin the moment. He knows it's all because of the food talk and he can't blame it either. He is famished.

“Yeol, you haven’t eaten?” Baekhyun asks, tilting his head in curiosity.

“No, love. I got up, showered and went straight to pick you up.”

“Oh… you must be hungry. Then shall we go get some groceries? I can make you something quick at home,” the smaller male offers, worried.

Chanyeol must have been hungry. 

Baekhyun can make a quick kimchi jjigae and they still have a few side dishes from Mrs Park but unfortunately, there aren’t any wet ingredients available at home. 

The car stops at the red light and Chanyeol turns to look at the smaller male, “How about we go on a date instead? Hm?” 

“Date? Like right now?” the smaller male says and then frowns. Their dates have always consisted of them buying take-outs that are nearby to eat at Han River.

They really don’t have much choice, to be honest. However, Baekhyun would still enjoy himself no matter what, as long as Chanyeol is by his side.

“I’m not dressed properly, though…” Baekhyun exclaims softly while tugging on his sky-blue sweatshirt. 

He’s been wearing it since the morning as he had an 8 a.m. class, it feels uncomfortable to go out with the same clothing. Especially since it’s summer in Korea and the weather can get quite humid.

Though he knows that he will probably be clad in a cap and a mask, he still wants to look presentable on their date.

Especially since they haven’t been to one in a while. Chanyeol has been busy filming his latest action movie while Baekhyun is swarmed with his school works.

“I got you some change of clothes actually, it’s in the back seat.”

“You got this all planned, right? I know what you’re doing...” Baekhyun squints his eyes towards the taller. Well, no wonder the latter doesn’t want him to cook at home, he should’ve expected from the flirty smirk Chanyeol sent him.

“You can think however you like, baby.” 

Baekhyun then immediately fishes the black tote bag from the seats behind and opens it, inspecting its contents. There is a pair of jeans and a cream sweater. 

His eyes flicker to the left and he sees Chanyeol wearing a matching coloured sweater. Shaking his head in amusement, he places the items back into the bag. 

“Couple shirts, really? Aren’t you a little too old for that?” he says with a teasing grin.

“Sweetheart, I’m 28 years old, not _fossil_ ,” Chanyeol retorts back.

“And I’m twenty-three, so you _are_ old,” Baekhyun chuckles. He enjoys watching the older male huff and puts on a pout. It’s on days like this that he can see Chanyeol loosening his guard and his childishness jumps out. 

Over the years Chanyeol had learned to put up his guard as a celebrity and sometimes even at home with just the two of them only, he still had the usual frown etched on his forehead. 

Oftentimes, Baekhyun would open his arms silently as an invitation for a hug and Chanyeol would instantly _melt_ in his arms, his protective facade fading away.

“You love this old man, babe. Remember whose name you scream every nigh—”

“Yeol!”

“—night.” 

Baekhyun blushes deep red at the words and hits Chanyeol on the arm softly while whining, “Keep those words in the... bedroom.”

The taller male smirks and gathers Baekhyun’s hand into his free one, intertwining their fingers together. 

“Yeollie?”

“Hm?”

“Do you mind if umm… nevermind…” Baekhyun trails, biting his lips in hesitation. Should he or should he not? But what if it’s going to inconvenience Chanyeol? 

The car stops at the red light and Chanyeol turns to his side to face Baekhyun, bringing those slender fingers to his lips to leave a peck. 

“What is it, baby?”

“Do you think we can stop by… GS25 first? I kinda want some Bing-Bing right now…” Baekhyun mutters, looking at the taller male with unblinking eyes. 

There is a convenience store nearby called GS25 and he wonders if Chanyeol could take a detour and bring him some ice cream instead before they start their date. It’s a hot day and Baekhyun is craving his favourite red bean ice bar. 

“Oh sweetheart, how can I say no when you’re looking at me like that?” Chanyeol sighs. 

Baekhyun definitely knows what he was doing when he looked up at Chanyeol with those eyes.

He can never say no to the younger.

“Alright let’s get you some ice-cream.”

When Chanyeol immediately turns his car around, Baekhyun claps in glee and leans forward to peck his husband’s cheeks.

“Yeay! Best husband ever!! Thank youuu, I love you!”

  
  
  


Now, now. Baekhyun has to stop himself from gapping like a fish out of water because not only they’re wearing matching clothes but Chanyeol is holding his _hands._

In _public._

When they passed by their usual spot date at Han River, Baekhyun asked where they were going. It’s not their usual route and when Chanyeol entered the underground parking at SM Coex mall, the younger thought that they would head straight to the cinema.

Sometimes they do go out to catch a movie but never in the broad daylight— always picking out a showtime at night to enjoy.

He thinks Chanyeol would let go of his hand once they’re inside the air-conditioned space but _no_ , because, for the past ten minutes, the older has been holding his hands so tightly, as if he’s afraid that someone would take the brunette away.

And the thing is, Chanyeol is not even wearing any disguise; no masks, no sunglasses— just a cap that does almost nothing at protecting his _very_ well known face.

Baekhyun stops walking and pulls his hand from Chanyeol’s hold.

“What’s wrong, Baek?” 

“We’re in public and we’re wearing matching outfits and you’re holding my hand and you’re not wearing any disguise and everyone can see your handsome face and people will recognise you soon and the reporters will know later and oh my god you’re really holding my hand!” Baekhyun half-screams, fear evident in his eyes.

“I know, but well I have decided to show everyone that I have the cutest husband in the whole wide world and he’s all mine,” Chanyeol mutters nonchalantly. He brings the smaller’s hand close to his chest before pressing a kiss at the back of it.

_It is about time I let everyone know_ , Chanyeol thinks. He really cannot handle coming home to a sobbing Baekhyun whenever a scandal about him broke out. Every single year those crazy paparazzi would try to pry into his private life and whenever they get no dirt on him, they released all these stupid rumours that were made out from _nothing_.

Chanyeol almost went feral when he went home to a crying Baekhyun after a scandal broke out about him and actress Seo Joohyun a few months ago because they were seen to be 'intimate' and 'more-than-friends' at the launch of Prada's new autumn collection— those bloodsucking creatures don't even know that she is Oh Seungmin's fiancee, his _cousin's_ fiancee, it was utterly _disgusting_. 

Baekhyun couldn't help himself from being affected although he personally knows Joohyun too. Something about his husband being dragged into a scandal left and right hurts him a lot, but he knows it's for the best that he was to remain away from the spotlight. 

However, since then Chanyeol has made up his mind. He is never going to hurt Baekhyun again.

Chanyeol has been in showbiz for almost 10 years, starting when he was just a mere nobody; an 18 years-old who had nothing to lose and ready to risk it all. 

But right now, almost all the population of South Korea knows Park Chanyeol. An actor-singer-song writer-model-Prada ambassador, you name it all. 

The things he touches always get sold-out in and off-stores.

His movies are always the highest-grossing each year,

His dramas always have the highest rating no matter what genre he decided to do— from thriller to romantic comedy.

His face is plastered everywhere, from the green soju bottle to the biggest billboard in the country.

To say it simply, he’s got it all and has nothing to lose.

But, people don’t know that he spent almost half of his career with Baekhyun by his side. 

Baekhyun is the pillar of his strength, the one who keeps him going when things are rough, the one who tells him to never give up, the one who trusts him the most though his line of work requires him to mingle with beauties left and right and the one who is always there when he needed him the most.

He is greatly thankful for Baekhyun’s existence.

And that was why he got down on one knee on one of their random escapades to Canada, with Baekhyun immediately shouting a ‘Yes!’ through his teary eyes.

He was so glad to finally call Baekhyun his.

_Mine and only mine._

He is snapped out of his entrance, startled by the sound of Baekhyun calling him urgently. “ーyeol! Chanyeol!” 

Baekhyun gestures to the crowd, sending distress signals with his eyes. Park Chanyeol must have lost his mind! The crowd is getting bigger and Baekhyun is a second away from dashing off from anxiousness because Chanyeol still has his hand in the other’s tight grasp! 

He follows their line of vision and most are glued to their intertwined hands. It doesn’t take a genius to guess who he is to the celebrity and he certainly doesn’t want his face to end up in the tabloids later.

Chanyeol pats him on the cheeks to gather his attention, “Hey, sweetheart. Look at me, please? It’s okay, let everyone know, we don’t have to hide anymore, alright?”

“C-Can we please leave first? I’m not comfortable,” Baekhyun whimpers.

Chanyeol places his arms on the smaller’s back, leading him away from the crowd and aims for the elevator. From the distance, they could hear the crowds murmuring among themselves.

_“Was that Park Chanyeol?”_

_“That’s Park Chanyeol, right? He was in that blockbuster movie last year?”_

_“Are you sure? He looks quite different to me.”_

_“That’s not him! I met him last year and he was a bit shorter.”_

_“Eh, but who was that beside him just now? His lover?”_

_“Wow, I didn’t know he swings that way.”_

_“So what? Love knows no boundaries, dude.”_

Once inside the metal box, Baekhyun sighs in relief. Thank god there is none other than them inside the elevator. He leans his head on the broad chest and snuggles closer to the warmth.

“Baek, I’m sorry,” Chanyeol starts and wraps his arm around the smaller. "That was selfish of me, I didn't tell you of my plans."

He starts feeling guilty about his spontaneous act, he should’ve consulted Baekhyun beforehand.

After all, this is a big matter for both of them.

“No, I’m okay. Just a bit shaken up cause I’ve never been in that much spotlight.” Baekhyun shakes his head and chuckles weakly. 

“Are you really okay?”

“I am,” Baekhyun looks up and nods to reassure the latter, “Don’t worry.”

The lift dings and as a quick reflex, they both quickly unwrap themselves from each other. Though, Chanyeol swiftly takes hold of the hand back into his own and Baekhyun stoops his head to hide a smile. 

When they say when you’re together with your loved ones, time seems to go faster than usual. Without realising, it was already dinner time. They spent the day doing some clothes and grocery shopping, Chanyeol now sporting his usual black mask and sunglasses to avoid being recognised, but still, Baekhyun had such a great time being able to spend it with his spouse after so long. 

They end the day with a romantic dinner date at a Japanese cuisine restaurant and Chanyeol makes a surprise by bringing in a bouquet of roses. 

The next day, Chanyeol’s agency has to pay a hefty amount of money to keep the tabloids from sputtering nonsense online. Chanyeol firmly asks them to keep his relationship confidential for now.

Baekhyun is not ready and he respects that.

The right time will come soon.

And it seems that JM Entertainment’s PR team did a great job at handling the situation, for not even a peek of an article was written about them.

  
  
  


Somehow today Chanyeol decided to drop him off at school first before going to his magazine pictorial shooting. He said that his call time is still a few hours later and who is Baekhyun to refuse? He likes spending every possible second with the taller male.

But, when Chanyeol got out of the car to open his door, Baekhyun panics, afraid that people around will see him though half of his face is covered by a cap pulled down just enough so that people can’t recognise his face. 

Chanyeol leans forward to present his cheeks and Baekhyun internally groans. 

_Park Chanyeol dammit…_

Baekhyun begrudgingly scans his surroundings before swiftly pecking Chanyeol on the cheeks.

"Study well, love. See you later at home."

Now, after Chanyeol returns him with a peck on his temple, Baekhyun turns around and runs off into the main building of the Art and Design Faculty, his cheeks feeling hot.

Oh, he prays no one he shares his classes with saw that just now.

Once he gets to class, perhaps he should’ve prayed harder because as soon as he steps a foot into his History of Art lecture room, his classmates start _whooping_ and _whistling_.

“Hey, Byun!” A random boy calls, grinning from ear to ear. “We didn’t know you were taken!”

“Was that your boyfriend?” some other girl pesters. Baekhyun doesn’t even know where she is seated.

“The pride of our Art and Design Faculty is finally taken— yo, Seungwoo, how many do you think will drink to ease their heartbreaks tonight?”

“I don’t know but I will definitely join them tonight.”

“If this news gets out, Yonsei’s student board will explode!”

“Oi stop teasing him, his cheeks are so red already… Will you take him to the infirmary if he faints of embarrassment later?”

“Someone was being lovey-dovey I see~” a girl named Sua teases as soon as he settles to the seat in front of her. 

Baekhyun grimaces and covers his face with a book, shrinking deeper into his seat. Where are his friends when he needs them?! Oh, right they don't share the same class as him because Baekhyun registered late for the course and all the classes were full!

Someone rescue him before he dies of embarrassment, please!

“Stop it guys.That’s enough… don’t bother Baekhyun anymore.” a kind soul says, though he cannot hide his amused smile because much like others, it’s big news. Even he himself is surprised to hear such news.

Baekhyun mouths a ‘thanks’ to the boy who he then identifies as Minseok. Much to his delight, the professor marches in and everyone settles down in their own seat, their attention now to the front.

After the 3-hour lecture ends, to his horror, Baekhyun who thought they would let go of the topic earlier was absolutely wrong because as soon as the professor steps out of the room, they crowd his table and start bombarding him with questions.

“Baekhyun~ you don’t wanna introduce your boyfriend to us?”

“We’re so curious who’s the lucky one!”

“We’ve been waiting to see who caught your heart for so long actually, we really thought you were single!”

“ーand since we will graduate soon, that’s why we finally decided to ask!”

Baekhyun purses his lips and shakes his head while smiling to his classmates. 

Well aren’t they a curious bunch. 

_Guys, that ain’t a boyfriend , but a husband instead._

“Actually guys—”

However before Baekhyun can answer, a voice interrupts him from behind, “Boyfriend? That’s not his boyfriend, guys.”

There, stands Oh Sehun sluggishly with his backpack as he scans the crowd boringly.

“Eh, it’s not his boyfriend???”

Baekhyun grits his teeth and sends Sehun that _one_ look, warning him to not continue.

“Haven’t you all seen his ring?” Sehun indifferently asks the crowd and yawns, still maintaining eye contact with the smaller male.

He is _so_ not scared of the googly eyes if he could say, for Baekhyun looks like _anything_ but intimidating right now.

Plus, he got permission from his cousin aka none other than mister celebrity, the Park Chanyeol, all because of the incident last week ー where a guy had shamelessly confessed to Baekhyun during lunchtime and Baekhyun had to continuously repeat himself saying that he’s not interested because the guy apparently didn’t know the meaning of giving up and started being aggressive.

It wasn’t until Sehun told him to scram before he broke a few bones of his that the guy had left with the biggest scowl while muttering “I won’t give up.”

Later that day, Sehun had personally gotten a text from Chanyeol, ordering him to do what he should do in order to protect his husband. 

Thus, Sehun is just carrying his orders like he is supposed to. Where is the wrong in that?

“This ring here? Is it not just a couple ring?” Sua asks, pointing to the glistening platinum band on his ring finger before realisation finally dawns on her. “Wait if it’s not just a couple ring then… you’re engaged?!”

“Uhー I’m actually umー so uh it’s not like that actuallyー” Baekhyun struggles to put his words together and he silently prays that Sehun would get the doom of his life after putting him through this.

“Guys, this isn’t my engagement ring…” Baekhyun starts and plays with the hem of his t-shirt.

“Oh, really? Then, yah Oh Sehun why did you say thatー” Sua grunts and the crowd turns to look at Sehun, each frowning.

“I’m actually married.”

“ーyou made us panic for a second and see Baekhyun just said he’s marriedー wait what?! Married?!” Sua enlarges her eyes in shock, the others following suit.

Suddenly, a girl comes forward from the crowd and slams her fist onto the table, “You’re married?!”

Baekhyun recognises her as the quiet girl who sits at the corner of the class, Dahee.

“...yes?” Baekhyun hesitantly answers, which comes out more like a question because of how flustered he sounds. Dahee looks like she is a second away from pouncing on him— everyone is bound to be afraid. Plus, this is the first time he's ever heard her talk aside from any presentations, he knows he's not the only one surprised at the moment.

“You can’t be married, I ship you with Sehun so much!” the girl continues in agony.

Her dream ship had just sunk to the bottom of the bottom of the deep blue sea, she can’t believe her ears at first but Baekhyun had really confirmed it. What will be of her life after this?

The students of Yonsei University are aware that there are quite a number of ‘SeBaek shippers’ because aside from Jongdae and Yoona, Baekhyun is also seen hanging out with Sehun. 

These people somehow found them ‘shippable’ and thus, have ‘shipped’ them together ever since.

At first, Baekhyun didn’t know how to tell Chanyeol of such a thing but much to his delight, the taller male just laughed it off. 

He knows his cousin well enough because if there is someone on earth that is in the last line in being interested in another human being, then that would be Oh Sehun.

The younger seems to be fully committed to his pet Vivi, the Bichon Frise only.

However, he did threaten his little cousin to not mess with his husband or else he’ll shave off his head.

“Wow, easy there girl. If that ever happens, his husband’s gonna have my head for sure,” Sehun then clicks his tongue in distaste. “Besides, I’m not interested in _that_ , whatever that is.” 

“Well, I'm not interested in you too!” Baekhyun retorts back and huffs. This brat.

"That aside, how can you keep this a secret, Baekhyun? I can’t believe that you don’t only have a boyfriend but you’re married too! Isn’t that too fast?" another classmate of his, a pretty blonde girl, Yerim, questions.

“There, there, Yerim-ah don’t be so nosy,” Seungwoo interrupts and wiggles his index finger disapprovingly. Sometimes the petite girl talks way too much.

"We’ve been together for five years actually…” Baekhyun says and chuckles awkwardly. 

"That long?!"

“No wonder you’ve never accepted anyone’s confession!”

Baekhyun nods his head. “Yeah… and... my second marriage anniversary is coming up next month.”

“Oh my god!”

And the next half an hour is spent with Baekhyun answering a few questions about his now very exposed love life, with the girls cooing here and there and some whining at how it is a pity that Baekhyun is off the market until that _one_ question is brought up.

"So, who is the one that has successfully captured the school heartthrob's heart? Care to tell us his name? It’s not one of our seniors right?" Sua asks while wiggling her brows teasingly.

That, Baekhyun will _not_ tell. 

Not for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second part will be uploaded soon hehehe stay tuned!!!
> 
> comments are highly-appreciated <333
> 
> twt: @sparklehyunee


	2. 2/2

“Sweetheart, slow down, the food isn’t going anywhere,” Chanyeol shakes his head and wipes the pasta sauce on Baekhyun’s chin. 

“Okay,” the smaller answers briefly, not even lifting his eyes from the truffle rose pasta. He is hungry — no scratch that, he is downright _starving_ because it’s almost 2 p.m. and they haven’t eaten anything since last night.

He has a certain giant to thank for that actually. 

They were supposed to go out for breakfast, the sun had just risen, the birds were chirping hinting at the start of a new day and though the heavy blinds had blocked all the lights out of the room, Baekhyun had awoken early to get ready for their little breakfast date.

But Chanyeol, on the other hand, had another plan — which was to stay in bed a little longer and cuddle more.

“Let’s cuddle some more,” he had said, voice still raspy from deep sleep and his eyes slowly fluttering open. He tightened his arms around the brunette’s waist, caging him inside his embrace.

“But Chanyeol, what about breakfast?”  
  


“Look, sweetheart, it’s still early and we have plenty of time,” he pointed lazily to the wall, the digital clock showing a few minutes past eight.

“But—”

“One hour and we’ll get up, I promise.”

“One hour only, alright? Then we’ll go get breakfast?”

Chanyeol nodded and pecked him on the cheek before dozing back to slumber the next second.

Baekhyun squirmed in his embrace and placed his head on the latter’s chest, slowly listening to the steady heartbeat while tracing random patterns on his arms.

Bored, he grabbed his phone to play some games to kill the time.

Somehow, Baekhyun had also fallen asleep, the phone abandoned to his side and by the time they got up, it was already noon. 

Baekhyun had nagged from their home all the way to the restaurant when he learned that Chanyeol had woken up an hour afterwards as promised, but he let Baekhyun continue his sleep instead of waking him up.

“You were sleeping so peacefully like an angel— _my_ angel, how do I even dare to bother you?” he excused.

Baekhyun grunted grumpily in response, red tint slowly adorning his cheeks before turning to face the window, hiding a smile. “Tch, sweet talker.”

Back at the restaurant, Baekhyun takes his time to finish his little cup of a Korean fusion trifle— as instead of being layered with all sorts of berries and a strawberry jam, they added dried persimmon and clementine puree, giving it a sweet and sour taste that is different but still feels familiar. It suits his Korean palate.

The trifle quickly makes its way up his favourite dessert list. 

He gradually empties the little cup and leans back on his chair, continually tapping his tummy in happiness for having the chance to enjoy such a great dessert. He should have a chat with the chef later to thank them for inventing such indulgence— maybe even ask them what their secret recipe is by chance. 

He cocks his head to the side and blinks confusedly when a female server comes forward to put another cup of trifle in front of him.

“Excuse me, I think you got the wrong table, miss. I’ve gotten mine alrea—”

“I ordered an extra for you, Baek,” Chanyeol cuts him off and nods to the server, excusing her off.

“Wait why—” 

“I thought you’d be a little bit hungrier today so I ordered another cup for you. You couldn’t stop humming earlier, I just figured it must be really good, hm?” Chanyeol leans forward to ruffle the smaller’s hair, “— or are you full? I can finish it for you.”

Before Chanyeol could place his hands on the side of the trifle, slender fingers swiftly swat his hand away from the dessert. 

“You ordered this one for me, right? So, let me finish it,” Baekhyun crinkles his eyes at his husband innocently and brings the cup closer to him, caging it protectively with his left arm. He happily hums under his breath, grabbing a spoonful of the sponge cake before putting it into his mouth.

Chanyeol shakes his head in amusement and places his hands under his chin, silently observing the smaller, “I thought you’re full, hm?”

“But this is really good, Yeol!” the younger exclaims cheerfully and continues to dig his little spoon into the cup, closing his eyes with each bite to savour the sweet and sour taste.

Chanyeol watches the younger with tender eyes and his lips curl up into a smile when Baekhyun yelps, clumsily dropping some clementine puree onto his white sweatshirt’s sleeve. 

The smaller man looks up and eyes his husband with knitted brows, gloomily showing his orange stained sleeve and juts his lips sadly, “Chanyeol…” 

The white sweatshirt belongs to none other than Chanyeol and he had dirtied it. It’s also Chanyeol’s favourite shirt if he might add, and he’s afraid that the taller would get angry.

Chanyeol hides an amused smile, knowing that the younger would get all sulky if he knew that Chanyeol had laughed at him. 

“You clumsy little thing,” Chanyeol grabs some tissues and wipes the sticky substance off his sleeve and then proceeds to wipe Baekhyun’s messy mouth with another napkin. “There, all done.”

“It’s stained… I’m sorry,” Baekhyun mumbles and keeps his head down, feeling guilty. 

“It’s alright, we’ll put them in the washer once we’re home—”

“What if it won’t get off?”

“—then I’ll just get a new one, alright? Don’t fret over it, I’m not angry.” 

Baekhyun shifts slightly and nods though his head is still down. He knows how much the sweatshirt means to Chanyeol — it was the first ‘pricey’ item Chanyeol had gotten for himself when he first received his pay-check from acting. 

He just cannot help but feel very guilty too, no matter how much Chanyeol reassures him because Chanyeol had warned him earlier before going out and Baekhyun had ignored him, playfully sticking out his tongue at the taller before skipping towards the car.

If only he wasn’t so stubborn.

Noticing that Baekhyun is still fidgeting in his seat, Chanyeol gets up and takes his seat beside the latter. He gathers Baekhyun’s chin and brings his face up. 

He presses his lips into a thin line when Baekhyun averts his gaze away from him and plays with the hem of his stained sleeve.

“Sweetheart, I told you not to worry. I’m not mad at all, okay. Now, look at me—” Chanyeol smiles assuringly and gathers the smaller into his arms when he realises the moisture in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Raise your head up, baby. Look at me, do I look angry? No, right? Look, as whipped as I may sound, I’m so in love with you that I can never get mad at you.” Chanyeol exclaims, his tone warm and he sighs, admitting defeat.

Baekhyun has definitely got him wrapped around his fingers.

There’s no turning back anymore.

Baekhyun slowly lifts up his head from Chanyeol’s broad chest and locks their eyes together.

“You’re really not mad?” 

“Sweetheart, I do love this shirt but— it’s because of _you_ . If you haven’t noticed, it’s been a while since I’ve worn it and honestly, I’ve probably outgrown this...” Chanyeol reassures and adds, “I let you wear this because you look absolutely adorable in _my shirt_ , do you know that?”

“O-Oh really?” the smaller ask, uncertain but with a red tinge on his cheeks. His husband always knows what to say to make him feel better. 

They’ve known each other for years but sometimes Baekhyun still hasn’t gotten used to how much of a sweet talker Chanyeol is. But thanks to that mouth too, he got himself a pair of a blinding ring around his finger and a loving man he can call his husband.

“Finish up your trifle, hm?”

“I don’t feel like eating anymore.” Baekhyun tugs on his sleeves and leans on the chair, crossing his arms and bringing his eyes to scan the restaurant, almost all the seats are filled and by the 4-star Michelin certificate hanging above the counter, it is obvious that this restaurant is _not_ cheap. 

He recalls the conversation he heard from Sua and her friends before this— at Soigné, it is requested to book a reservation at least three months prior to their dining date. No wonder, the food is totally beyond his expectation.

And if he remembers correctly, the restaurant is run by Chef Do Kyungsoo and his celebrity chef husband, Kim Jongin. 

Thankfully they are seated in a secluded part of the restaurant— Chanyeol personally knows Kim Jongin and of course he had pulled some strings to book a table last minute and ensure they get seated away from the prying eyes.

Chanyeol nods, understanding and not pushing. Baekhyun can be quite scary when he’s mad if he can admit, and he knows, though Baekhyun looks okay, the incident earlier had put a sour taste in his mouth, putting him in a foul mood.

“I’ll go to the restroom, wait here, okay?” 

Baekhyun nods and fishes out his phone from his back pocket. He checks his messages and sees his friend arguing over some characters named Lee Suho and Han Seojun — whoever those people are— perhaps some rookie actors or idols.

His friends always have the stupidest argument, Baekhyun mentally facepalms. How did he get stuck between those two idiots again?

Shaking his head, he sends a quick “Guys, tone it down, will you? I’m on a date and my phone won’t stop ringing because of you two. Anyway, Park Chanyeol is the best, not even this Lee Seojun and Han Suho can come close. Period.”

His phone dings, signalling an incoming text message but he ignores it, locking his phone and pocketing it back into his pants when he hears a distant voice calling his name. Alarmed, he scans his surroundings and spots his classmates, _four_ of them, making their way towards his table, each dressed to impress. He identifies them as Sua, Yerim, Sooyoung and Seongwoo.

It seems like they finally secured a reservation but out of all days— why _today_?!

He silently panics and unlocks his phone, wanting to send a text to his husband to stay there a bit longer when he spots the latter’s phone beside the empty plate opposite of him. Colour drains from his face and he gulps.

“Hey, Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun widens his eyes and fakes enthusiasm, “Oh, hey guys! Fancy seeing you here, it’s been a while!” He opens his arms to hug them one by one. 

Sua, the chattiest out of the bunch, nods her head eagerly, “Fancy seeing you too, Baekhyun! I made a reservation months ago and finally! I'm going to try chef Do Kyungsoo’s food today!”

“How are you doing, man? We haven’t seen you for so long— wait how long has it been since our final exams? You disappeared so quickly we didn’t even get to say goodbye!” the only male tagging along, Seongwoo asks.

“Oh, I think I was a bit in a rush back then, sorry guys,” Baekhyun smiles sheepishly and scratches the side of his head guiltily. He isn’t exactly lying, he was in a rush because coincidentally, Chanyeol had ended his shooting earlier that day and asked him out on a lunch date.

Baekhyun who hadn’t seen his husband three days prior to his last paper because of the latter’s hectic schedules, of course, without a whim agreed to the lunch date. 

He missed Chanyeol so much, what can he say? 

He took off as soon as he handed the paper in and left without looking back, only bidding a hasty goodbye to Jongdae, Yoona and Sehun because he knew he’d meet them over the weekends later.

“It’s alright, graduation’s soon, let’s forget about that!” Sua chirps. “So… what are _you_ doing here, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun hums, a shy smile creeping up his face. He glances at the empty plates on the table, he cannot even lie and tell them he’s alone because it’s obvious he has company. 

Moreover, how weird would it be for him to be eating alone at a Michelin star restaurant? “Uh—”

“Aw, you’re on a date with your husband is it?” Sua interrupts with a grin and raises her eyebrows teasingly and she guesses she’s right from the way the tips of Baekhyun’s ears slowly redden.

Baekhyun chuckles, albeit awkwardly. “Ah… yes you can say that.”

“Sweet! It’s finally our time to meet this secretive husband of yours, where is he?” Sua says with sparkling eyes, her tone high in excitement as she raises her head to look around the eatery. 

The school has been discussing who might be Baekhyun's spouse— some said they saw them together sometimes at the campus but unfortunately, cannot properly see the face of the said husband. The students only know that the brunette’s husband is taller than him and that’s that.

Some even speculated that Baekhyun married their senior, Jung Yunho because the older male had always been vocal about his infatuation with the art student for as long as everyone can remember, though they never made anything official.

To add to that, after graduating, Yunho suddenly stopped appearing, never joining any reunion dinners, as if he just vanished from the face of the earth.

It was definitely suspicious, that’s why the students cannot help but give a tiny trust in the rumour.

The other three people nod excitedly at Sua’s question and raise their anticipation. This is a golden opportunity!

However, for Baekhyun on the other hand, only the heavens know how much he is silently praying inside, wishing that Chanyeol would not make his appearance right now. 

He knows that Chanyeol doesn’t mind— _wouldn’t_ mind exposing their relationships at all but Baekhyun had planned to introduce him to his friends formally during graduation next week. 

If news got out before their graduation, he cannot imagine how badly he would get swarmed by the other students as soon as he steps a foot into the university compound later; they, of course, would want to catch a glimpse of the said husband Park Chanyeol too.

“Ah, he’s in the restroom,” Baekhyun answers briefly and pretends to look over his back in the direction of the restroom. “I guess he’s taking a while.”

Suddenly, Sooyoung chimes in, “Guys, I think we should take a seat first, the waitress is looking at us weirdly.”

“Oops, how can I forget! We’re here to eat,” Sua exclaims and chuckles quietly. “Baek, don’t forget to drop by our table later with your husband, okay!”

Though the rest cannot help feeling a pang of disappointment— they finally had the chance to find out who Baekhyun’s husband is but then… tough luck.

Baekhyun is already clapping furiously and doing somersaults on the inside. 

The heavens are totally on his side!

He quickly controls his face so that they wouldn’t notice, morphing it akin to sadness and regret.

“Later alright, guys. Take a seat and order first, the food here is really good! You have to try their persimmon trifle!” Baekhyun can’t help but slip in his recommendation.

When the four finally leaves his table and is coincidentally placed on the far right of the restaurant, away from having a direct view of his table, Baekhyun heaves a sigh and wipes the nonexistent sweat on his forehead. He stands still to catch his breath.

He can just make up an excuse to avoid Chanyeol following him when he bids them goodbye later. If there’s a will, there’s a way.

He really thought his secrets would be out by today. If the four of them knew, Baekhyun could guarantee that the rest of the university would also be informed of his very ‘secretive’ husband, especially since Sua is known as the gossip queen.

High chances are, he'll even appear on the university board. 

**[BREAKING] Byun Baekhyun from Art & Design Faculty Revealed to be Married to A Celebrity**

Baekhyun shudders at the thought of that. 

“Baek?” Chanyeol calls from behind and looks at him curiously, “Why are you standing?”

Baekhyun, flustered out of his thoughts, turns abruptly, almost bumping into his chair and falling.

Luckily, with Chanyeol’s fast reflex, he grabs the smaller’s arm, preventing him from falling. 

“Careful,” he lets the younger stabilise himself before letting go and taking a seat in front of him.

“Why were you standing, hm?” Chanyeol asks again once Baekhyun is safely seated too.

“Chanyeol, _oh my god_! My friends are here right now— they’re seating at the other corner of the restaurant!” Baekhyun tells, wrinkling his nose and flailing his arms dramatically.

“Really? How many of them?” 

“Four! Can you believe we have to bump into them today out of all days?! Out of all days?” 

“We should’ve let them know, don’t you think so? We can tell them to keep it a secret?” Chanyeol muses. When Baekhyun’s frowns become deeper, he chuckles. Maybe not, then.

“You don’t understand, Chanyeol! There’s this girl called Sua and she’s such a gossip queen! If she knows something then, the whole school will _literally_ have to know too! Okay, I know that she’s kind and all but I swear that girl can’t keep her mouth shut to save a life! There was this one time where—”

Chanyeol places his hand underneath his chin as he watches the smaller man ramble with an adoring gaze. His smile grows wider when he sees Baekhyun scrunching up his nose, before then furrowing his brows, using all his face to express his thoughts. He looks madly adorable.

“— Chanyeol, are you even listening?” Baekhyun huffs when he notices the other man sitting idly and eyeing him with an odd smile. 

“Yes, I am,” Chanyeol says, smiling brightly. “Go on, sweetheart, I’m listening.”

“Wait, where was I again?”

“Sua eavesdropped Jackson who was practising to confess to Jinah?”

“Oh, yes, that part, as I was saying, Sua _accidentally_ told Yerim who then told Sooyoung, who then told Seongwoo, who then told the _whole_ class about Jackson’s plan to confess— honestly at that point _everyone_ already knew about Jackson’s feelings for her! But it was kinda cute because everyone helped them get together. Luckily Jinah felt the same for him so the confession went alright— we even ate the cake that Jackson brought for her, that was a mess though, there wasn’t enough cake for everyone who was part of the plan!” Baekhyun giggles as he recalls the memory. 

“Oh and there’s also this one time Sua—”

After Baekhyun finishes his tales of ‘Sua a half-blood Regina George’, he grows thirsty. However, before he could order another drink, he beams when a cup of orange juice is placed in front of him. 

“What would I do without you honestly?” Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol and sighs dreamily as he sips on the juice to quench his thirst.

“Never because you’re stuck with me for life, babe.”

When Baekhyun finishes his drink, Chanyeol immediately suggests an idea on how to escape from the brunette’s classmates. They are seated close to the main entrance and either way, to exit the restaurant, they still have to pass by them. 

“I can pretend to answer a call and get out from the main door while you bid them goodbye. How does that sound?”

Baekhyun agrees with the plan and gets up from his seat. Inhaling deeply, he mentally prepares himself. Yes, he can do this. 

“Don’t be gone for too long I’ll miss you,” Chanyeol quips playfully. 

Baekhyun facepalm and shakes his head at the latter’s words. 

Chanyeol signals him with a wink and immediately starts acting. This is his area of expertise— because if there’s someone who can fool everyone with his level of acting, that would be Park Chanyeol. 

He places his phone to his right ear, covering one side of his face from being mapped out properly. When he passes by the other customers, he can feel them stealing glances at him. 

After all, his blonde undercut does look flattering— Baekhyun would wholeheartedly agree on that matter as the younger male couldn’t shut up about how good his husband looked for a week straight when he went home with the new haircut.

When Chanyeol successfully exits Soigné without drawing too much attention on himself, only then Baekhyun approaches his friend’s table.

“Hi guys, I’m about to leave now,” Baekhyun greets. He can see Sua craning her head here and there as if looking for someone— of course, he is well aware who.

“Hey,” they chorused simultaneously.

“Where’s your husband?” Sua boldly questions.

“He apologised, he had to take a call from work… He passed by here just now, I think you guys saw him.”

“Ahhh… that blonde guy?” Yerim quips.

“Yes.”

“Omo! He looks good even from the side!” Sua squeals and the others nod their heads, agreeing.

“That’s a pity, we could’ve said hi for a second!” Yerim pouts, her bright coral lipstick twinkling against her pale skin. 

“Sorry guys… he really had to take that call.” Baekhyun grins sheepishly in response. “My husband’s waiting for me outside, I have to go now.”

“That’s fine, Baek... See you at the graduation ceremony next week!”

“Tell your husband we said hi!”

“Alright guys, see you next week!”

Baekhyun hugs them one by one again and bids goodbye for the last time.

Mission escaping from Sua and his classmates; success.

  
  
  
  
  


From the seat near the dining room, Baekhyun can see the hustle-bustle of Seoul’s city life from the floor-to-ceiling windows impaled in their penthouse. 

Homed on the 56th floor, everything looks so tiny down there. His fingers grace the sofa, softly trailing over the expensive suede and he hums unknowingly, letting himself be lulled into dreamland, the sound of television gradually fading into the background.

Freshly out of the shower, Chanyeol puts on his robe and steps out of the room to find his husband. His hands busily work on getting his hair dry with a towel. 

Stepping down from the second floor, he can already see the small figure curled up on the sofa and with careful footsteps, he makes a bee-line towards the kitchen to grab a carton of almond milk, shutting the fridge close as soft as possible to not wake the sleeping man up.

He approaches the sleeping male after washing the empty glass and leaving it to dry. He crouches down next to Baekhyun and carefully trails his finger on the mole above the brunette’s upper lips, silently admiring the beauty.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been crouching there before letting out a sigh.

_I’m really the luckiest man alive._

He brushes a few strands of hair away from the younger’s face and pecks him on the forehead before gently lifting the younger up by slipping his arms under Baekhyun’s neck and knees.

Once Chanyeol makes sure that Baekhyun has settled in bed comfortably, he changes into a simple pyjama and heads for bed too, not forgetting to bring his tablet along because he has some script to go over.

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun awakes when he feels fingers tenderly caressing his hair. 

He snaps his eyes open and squints his eyes to adjust to the brightness from the electronic device that Chanyeol is holding. Not removing his head from the other’s broad chest, he dives deeper into the warmth, liking the comfort. He is quite cold and the warmth of his husband is exactly what he needs.

He faintly croaks, “What time is it?”

“You’re awake? Good morning.” Chanyeol gingerly presses a kiss on top of the other’s hair, loving the delicate scent of Baekhyun— a mixture of cotton and strawberry. “It’s half-past seven. It’s still early, go back to sleep.”

Baekhyun mumbles something and Chanyeol crooks his eyebrows, his ears not catching what was said.

“What is it, sweetheart?” 

“...I’m not sleepy anymore and I’m freezing cold. Why is it so cold right now?” the smaller man grumbles and pulls the duvet higher until it covers his chin.

Chanyeol reaches out for the remote and turns up the AC, “Come closer to me.” 

Come closer, Baekhyun did. Almost all of his body is already on top of the taller but he still feels cold. Chanyeol cages him deeper into his embrace and rubs the smaller’s back.

“Still cold?”

“Uh-huh.” the brunette whines before adding, “I know another way to warm me up.” 

Baekhyun looks up to take a peek at his husband’s face, blinking his eyes innocently, yet inviting. 

Chanyeol smirks and licks his lips, provoking, “Oh, really? Show me then.”

Two can play this game.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The two lovebirds _finally_ get out of their room three hours later. 

Chanyeol playfully carries Baekhyun bridal style all the way to the kitchen and puts him down on one of the stools before grabbing and wearing an apron for himself.

“Stay there,” Chanyeol picks up a spatula from the counter and waves it to the younger. “Chef Chanyeol is in action today.”

“You’re so silly.” Baekhyun laughs wholly and manages to choke out a “What are you making today, chef-nim?” 

He giggles when the taller male makes a ‘zipping’ motion on his mouth and shakes his head in disbelief at Chanyeol’s response. “Stay still and just watch.”

Baekhyun takes every chance to bother and annoy the latter, finding joy when Chanyeol reprimands him to stay still. He’s bored out of his wits just sitting at the table not doing anything— Chanyeol had already informed him earlier that he will be making breakfast alone for them and Baekhyun’s help should not be required at all.

“Are you done yet?”

“Not yet, baby. I’ll be done soon.” Chanyeol answers and swiftly move around the kitchen, grabbing the ingredients one by one. Even if Chanyeol is rarely home because of his schedules, he expertly goes from one side and another to retrieve all the ingredients, Baekhyun is impressed.

Baekhyun guesses the older is probably going to make fluffy pancakes with nutella and strawberries— another favourite of his and he grins when he realises that Chanyeol is making it because last night Baekhyun had randomly liked a posting of pancakes on Twitter before falling asleep.

He is _hundred-percent_ sure that Chanyeol saw it.

Sighing dreamily, he tucks his hands under his chin, watching as the older whips out a big bowl from under the cabinet.

“Are you making pancakes?”

“I’m not telling.”

“You stalked my Twitter last night, didn’t you?” Baekhyun asks coyly.

“Not telling.” 

“I liked a picture of some Japanese pancakes last night though?”

“Not telling,” Chanyeol continues, ignoring the smaller who’s looking at him with twinkling eyes. He knows that if by chance accidentally locks eyes with Baekhyun, his plan will be ruined. One look from Baekhyun and his knees go completely feeble.

He would rather not risk it.

“You sure you’re not telling me? I can see what you’re doing even from afar~”

“Still not telling.”

“Then, do you love me?”

“Not tel—” Chanyeol stops his movements and turns back to look at Baekhyun, the younger cheekily chuckling in amusement. He drops whatever he’s holding and makes his way towards the smaller.

He places both of his hands on Baekhyun’s waist.

“Still not telling?” Baekhyun asks teasingly.

“Well this one, I’d gladly tell,” Chanyeol leans down to capture the brunette’s lips into a kiss. They do not know how long they stayed in that position until Baekhyun has to place his hands on Chanyeol’s chest, stopping him, afraid that they’ll get carried away and miss breakfast for the _nth_ time.

Chanyeol pulls away with one last peck, “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Baekhyun says, shying away from the scrutinizing gaze. Chanyeol watches him with a lopsided grin and pats him on the head.

“You, stay here and be good. I’ll be quick, okay?”

Chanyeol returns to the kitchen counter and cracks three eggs into the bowl when Baekhyun interrupts him again.

“Husband, I want milk.”

Chanyeol sighs exaggeratingly and goes to fetch a carton of milk from the fridge and places it on the jet-black countertop.

“Here it is, my prince. Now be good, okay?” He ruffles the younger’s hair, his lips curling into a smile when he hears Baekhyun mutter a sweet “Thank you, love you.”

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun opens his mouth to shove another bite of the thick pancake drenched with nutella into his mouth and closes his eyes to savour the taste before wiggling in his seat, giddy.

“This is so good!” he exclaims. “Are you sure this is your first time making it?”

“You want another one?” Chanyeol asks and puts another on the smaller male’s plate when he nods in response. 

“Thank you~” 

Chanyeol stares at the younger with fond eyes, happy that his spouse is enjoying the breakfast he made. 

Truthfully, he was afraid of messing up earlier, especially since that was the first time he ever made pancakes but looking at how much the younger is indulging in the dish, all sorts of worries have flown away from his mind.

He is glad.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Baekhyun furrows his brows when Chanyeol is seated stoned to his seat, his eyes boring holes into the brunette’s face. Perhaps his face is messy from the syrup? He grabs a tissue and wipes his lips. 

Nope, that isn’t the case, Chanyeol is still looking at him weirdly, “What are you thinking of, hm?”

“You,” the taller answers curtly, accompanied by a charming smile.

“Oh, stop it, you,” Baekhyun pushes his arms playfully and gestures towards the food with his fork. “Eat, before I finish all of them.”

The words “I won’t mind if you finish all of them,” are just at the tip of his tongue but Chanyeol refrains himself from saying so because, after all, he is quite famished.

In the midst of eating, a sudden reminder pops up in his mind. Chanyeol purses his lips as he remembers the message he got last night. 

His manager, Yesung had informed him of the slight change of schedule with the editorial magazine. It was supposed to be done tomorrow, but apparently, there were some issues and they had to postpone his interview to next week. 

This is the third time that it had been cancelled and rescheduled all over again; Chanyeol had been pretty busy for the past few weeks.

Honestly, Chanyeol wouldn’t mind if they wanted to delay it to next week but out of all days, why _Monday_.

He had clearly told his manager to clear his schedules for the special week. 

Because Baekhyun is graduating on Monday.

He wants to be there for him from the start of the ceremony and see Baekhyun go up the stage and get his scrolls with his own two eyes. 

But considering the overpopulated Seoul’s traffic, he knows that he will somehow end up being a tad bit late no matter how much he tries to make it quick.

He tried negotiating with his manager earlier but the elder told him that the interview is already due late and Chanyeol seriously wants to know how that is _his_ problem.

He frustratedly clenches his fist and gulps down the glass of mango juice before gathering his breath, calming himself down.

“Sweetheart…?” he calls.

“Yes?” 

“I have something to say actually…” Chanyeol starts, breathing in deeply. “...it’s about your graduation next week.”

Baekhyun eyes him curiously and tilts his head. Chanyeol is clearly acting not like himself.

Why does he seem so anxious? 

“What about it, Yeol? You’re coming right?” 

“Ah, yes! Of course! But, I— uh how do I say this?” he scratches the back of his head, “I might be a little late I think…”

“Why? I thought you cleared up your schedules for next week?”

“Something came up and I tried rescheduling it but… I’m _so_ sorry, baby,” the taller pleads, pulling the slender fingers into his hold and caressing it softly. Trust him, if Baekhyun feels bad, Chanyeol feels worst.

Baekhyun frowns and quickly schools his expression. His husband looks so sad and guilty that Baekhyun doesn’t have the heart to get mad.

“No, it’s okay, at least you tried... You’ll only be a bit late, right?” 

“Yes. I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I know I promised that I would be there from the start of the ceremony but then Yesung hyung said—”

“I’ll be lying if I say it doesn’t matter but... as long as you’ll come… I’ll be more than pleased,” Baekhyun consoles and smiles reassuringly to the taller male.

“What did I do to deserve you,” Chanyeol exclaims loudly, standing up to engulf the smaller into his arms. He strokes the younger's hair and meets the eyes of Baekhyun who looks up at him with a bright smile.

  
  
  
  
  


“Byun Baekhyun, First-class honours.” 

Baekhyun steps forward, bows to the chancellor and gathers his scroll before heading down the stage. He cannot contain his smiles as he spots his parents and in-laws seated on the chairs nearby.

His mother raises her thumbs and claps silently, feeling so proud of her only child meanwhile his father is holding up his phone filming the moment, also with a satisfied smile on his face. Baekhyun has always been the one who makes them feel so honoured instead to have him as their son.

He is polite, well-mannered and good in his studies— he also brought them a kind son-in-law. What more can they ask for?

His mother-in-law makes a thumbs up too and her husband mouths something akin to “We’re so proud of you, son.”

Baekhyun lightly bows his head to them, a sign of gratitude when he passes by them before rounding the hall to go back to his seat. 

He heaves a sigh once the ceremony ends and they are all ushered outside for the photo-taking session.

Once done, he checks his phone and beams when the screen lights up, a text popping up into his notification.

**[Hubby]**

_I’m almost there, sweetheart. Dad sent me the video of you and I can’t express how proud I am of you right now. See you soon, love._

**1:35 p.m.**

He cannot wait to see Chanyeol soon.

“Mother, Father, Mom, Dad,” he greets as he approaches the elders. “Thank you so much for coming.”

“This is for you, Baekkie,” his mother hands him a rose bouquet. Baekhyun grins and accepts the flowers, smelling them in delight. “This smells so good!”

“We’re so proud of you son,” his father pats him on the back, his chest swelling with pride. Baekhyun has always been a smart child and seeing him graduating with first-class honours means a lot to the couple.

As parents, nothing is happier than looking at the radiant smile on Baekhyun’s face as he kisses his mother on the cheek. 

Mr Byun opens his arms and engulfs his son into a hug too, patting his back again as he mumbles praises to Baekhyun for working hard.

“Thank you, mother and father,” Baekhyun grins. 

He yelps when Mrs Byun playfully pinches his cheeks, saying that he is getting too thin— which he is not, his mother is just bluffing. “Look at your robe, it’s too big for you, Baekhyunnie.”

“It is designed this way, mother,” Baekhyun exasperates. It is not Mrs Byun if she doesn’t pester him about eating more, most of the time force-feeding her only son every time they meet, claiming that all the studying is making him look frail. Moreover, it makes it easier for her if he meets her at any one of the chains because as soon as he arrives, a plate of food will already be waiting for him.

Chanyeol also feeds him a lot, taking most of his free time whipping up something for Baekhyun to taste. He appreciates all the efforts the taller male makes to make up for his busy schedule but Baekhyun’s favourite will always be when they cook together in the kitchen.

Yes, of course, Baekhyun can cook too. His parents run restaurants, he grew up spending his time at the first chain in Gyeonggi-do afterschool.

Turning to the other side, he hugs Mrs Park who was just fondly watching her son-in-law interact with his parents, giving them their moment. Then he moves to hug Mr Park.

“Thank you for coming, mom and dad. You must have been busy.”

“Shush, we’re never too busy for our favourite son-in-law,” Mrs Park waves her hand, dismissing his words. She pats his cheeks adoringly before turning to her husband and extending her hands.

“We also got you flowers, dear,” his mother-in-law adds, handing him a bouquet of flowers, a collection of white and pink ponies wrapped in transparent wrapping paper. “Congratulations on graduating, Baekhyunnie.”

“This is beautiful, mom…. dad,” smelling the flowers in his hands, he cannot hide how happy he feels right now. “Thank you so much.”

He feels so loved. He is grateful that his and Chanyeol’s family still take the time to attend his graduation when he knows his parents and in-laws are probably busy with their business as it’s Monday, a working day.

His parents are currently managing four chain restaurants and the newest just opened at Itaewon, needing special supervision and training for the new staff. The situation must’ve been hectic for now.

The Parks are different, while Mrs Park is a housewife, her husband owns an automobile business. That is why he is extra grateful to his father-in-law for taking the time to attend his graduation.

“Your Yoora noona cannot come, dear,” Mrs Park grabs his hand into her warm ones. “Chowon had a fever since last night, so she had to bring her to the clinic today.”

Chowon is Chanyeol’s sister’s firstborn, 4 years-old and is able to talk his ear off. For a little kid, she is bright and talkative, always pestering her Uncle Baekhyun with her curiosities. 

Thus, to hear that she is not well, tugs Baekhyun’s heartstrings. “Oh no, is she fine now? Is it a high fever?”

“Yoora said she’s getting better after visiting the doctor— don’t worry, Baekhyunnie, Chowon will be fine,” Mrs Park consoles when she sees Baekhyun frowning in worry. 

“That’s good to hear,” Baekhyun sighs in relief. Maybe he should go and visit her after this. Perhaps he can stop by a toy store too and buy her a new doll. He knows that the little bubbly girl will surely enjoy it— dolls are her favourite.

Then, with two bouquets in his arms, he poses for a photo with his family. 

One with his parents.

One with his in-laws.

And then him in the middle with them on both of his sides.

“Baekhyun!” 

He turns to find Yoona, Jongdae and Sehun approaching him and waves excitedly, beckoning them over. He introduces his bestfriends to both his family while Sehun casually moves over to hug his paternal aunty and her husband.

“Sehunnie! You’ve grown taller since the last time I saw you, dear.”

His parents and in-laws start getting to know his friends and Baekhyun cannot help but frown when Yoona starts telling them her tales of her being his knight in shining armour at school as she always protects him from danger.

“Stop bluffing, Im Yoona. Don’t believe her moms and dads, I can protect myself just fine,” he grunts and shakes his head unbelievably. 

Yoona touches her chest, pretending to be hurt by Baekhyun’s words. “I see this is how our 4-year long friendship will end,” she speaks in a sombre tone, exaggerating.

They all laugh at her antics, with Jongdae crossing her arms, embarrassed meanwhile Sehun smacks her on the forehead softly. Yoona has always been the shameless one.

With the sound of laughter mixing, Baekhyun stands there content and happy.

He wishes Chanyeol can get here faster.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“See you later, aunties and uncles,” Yoona bids them goodbye after a while of chatting with them. The three bows respectfully to the elders and left before disappearing and blending into the crowds.

Baekhyun opens his phone to check if there are any messages from Chanyeol but to no avail, his inbox is empty.

_Is he stuck in traffic?_ He wonders.

Suddenly, a finger taps his shoulders from behind and Baekhyun turns around to find Sua peeking from his shoulders, her eyes meeting Baekhyun’s parents and in-laws and she smiles sheepishly.

Behind her, is a few more classmates of his and he greets them shortly and introduces his parents to them.

“Hello! We are Baekhyun’s friends from the Art & Design faculty,” they chorused.

“Aunty, you look so beautiful today. I’m Sua,” she greets the aged woman cheerfully and then spins to Chanyeol’s mother, saying the same thing.

“You must be Baekhyun’s mother-in-law. Hello, I am Baekhyun’s friend.”

“Oh, hello children, so nice of all of you to come and greet us. Congratulations on graduating too, my dear,” Baekhyun’s mother beams.

All of a sudden, there seems to be a commotion. The students all start to fuss over something, whispering and shoving their phones to each other’s faces.

“Hey, what’s the commotion?” Sua asks, wondering. She looks around and fishes her phone out of her graduation robe but before she can open the device, her answer arrives in a form of something— or rather, _someone_ — walking from afar with trails of students behind him recording with their phones out.

Baekhyun gaps and flounders, his feet stoned to the ground as his eyes follow the approaching figure from afar; handsomely dressed in a white button-up paired accompanied by a brown long coat, hair styled upward, showcasing his perfect forehead while smirking, looking devilishly handsome.

He gulps.

_Oh no._

_The time has come._

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol glances at his watch for the nth time in the last thirty minutes and that is unconsciously making the driver break out in cold sweat. 

It doesn’t help that the poor man had just signed with the company and is just officially starting to work from today. He knows celebrity can be terrifying and a _douchebag_ , as quoted by what some of his coworkers told him yesterday but he heard that Park Chanyeol is one of the rarest kind ones in the industry. However, seeing him frowning through the rear mirror is beyond frightening. If looks could kill then he would probably be dead already.

Chanyeol’s smile had been wiped out of his face half an hour ago when the traffic decided to be extra congested today, rendering their car useless, because they haven’t moved an inch since ten minutes ago.

Chanyeol drums his fingers on his thighs, biting his lips in annoyance and sighs before leaning back on the car seat.

“Don’t worry, we still got time,” his manager coaxes from the passenger seat in front.

When he doesn't get any reply, Yesung peeks at his talent through the rear mirror and finds him lost in his thoughts, eyes emotionless as he looks out of the window.

Almost forty-five minutes later, Chanyeol can finally see the familiar gates of Yonsei University and he fidgets in his seat, taking hold of the mirror in the pocket seat in front and brushes his fingers through his hair; fixing the misplaced strands.

“We’re here,” Yesung announces. “We cannot go inside, they won’t allow any cars so we have to walk, is it okay with you?”

Chanyeol nods. “That’s fine, hyung.”

“But for safety, we’ll have two bodyguards walking in front of you— we cannot take any risks.”

“Sounds good, hyung.”

He guesses the chances of him getting mobbed is pretty low since the people are unaware of his presence at the graduation ceremony, however, it is never wrong to take extra precautions and preventions.

Some fans can be very overbearing, Chanyeol is well aware of that after being in the industry for almost ten years.

He does not want any unwanted incident to happen.

He eyes the Juliet rose bouquet in his hand with a satisfied smile. The flowers look stunning, the blooming pink shining under the sun. No wonder it is the most expensive flower in the world.

Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t just buy it because it was expensive but rather, it was the first flower that caught his gaze when he walked into the flower shop.

The pink petals were so uniquely shaped that they intrigued him. Without a second glance at other flowers, he asked the clerk to wrap up 100 stems for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun will love this. He is sure.

He takes big strides towards the gate, walking confidently with his head held high and the bouquet held tight in his grasp and behind him, Yesung follows with the bodyguards.

He specifically requested for them to step in only if things got out of control— he honestly doesn’t particularly feel comfortable with them walking ahead of him as it will just attract more attention. 

The campus is huge but Chanyeol easily navigates through it, after all, he’s been to Yonsei’s campus countless times before this to pick Baekhyun up.

After a bit of walking, students in robes and people dressed ordinarily greets his vision. He is nearing the main building where the ceremony took place.

It seems that people have started to notice the presence of the famous actor in the compound of the university.

He can feel people staring and murmuring.

“Eh? Isn’t that Park Chanyeol ?”

“Where? Where?”

“Oh my god! That’s Park Chanyeol !”

“I have to tweet this!”

“Park Chanyeol is really here, _heol daebak._ ”

“Wait who is he here for?”

“I don’t know, dude but fuck, he’s hot.”

“Man, he’s too good looking— that face can’t be real!”

He is aware that it is inevitable that people are bound to trail after him with their phones, though, he’s grateful they still keep their distance away from him, respecting his space and knowing their boundaries. Perhaps they are intimidated by the guards in black suits walking behind him. 

Nonetheless, it makes it easier for him to pass through.

He then arrives near the garden where Yonsei’s monument is standing proudly in the middle and takes a look around the area, his orbs carefully searching for his husband. 

There’s a sea of people, with families everywhere and graduates with their robes on posing for pictures. 

To his advantage, his towering height makes it easier for him to navigate through the open space.

Once he spots his favourite person standing near the left side of the garden, his steps become light and he grins from afar when he sees Baekhyun’s looking starstruck.

As Chanyeol slowly closes the distance between them, everyone seems to halt their breath, a deafening silence surrounding them.

Then, he stops right in front of Baekhyun.

“Hey, sweetheart,” casting the bouquet to one side of his arm, he stoops down to plant a kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun almost went cross-eyed when Chanyeol suddenly ducks his head to peck him on the lips.

Chanyeol just kissed him. In front of all these people. 

“Congratulations on graduating, love. Forgive me for being late,” the taller says, planting a chaste kiss to the back of his hand and hands him the flowers.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun replies, the tips of his ears turning bright red, knowing that they have become the centre of attention. He looks dazed because Chanyeol looks so _fine,_ strutting as if he is on a runaway. His presence and overall aura are tremendous, again reminding Baekhyun that he indeed married a celebrity.

Park Chanyeol, his husband of two years.

The audience watches them with bated breaths, still finding it hard to process the whole information. Even those with phones up in the air recording seem to be frozen on their spot.

What just happened?

If they put two and two together, then… 

A few people nudge Sua with their elbows at the same time, one of them asking, “Sua… just now… _Park Chanyeol_ just kissed Baekhyun… right?” 

Sua nods, gulping, “Yeah…”

“Are y’all thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I think _everyone_ is thinking what you’re thinking, Seongwoo-ah.”

“...It means we’re all thinking like how a sane person would, Seongwoo…”

The soft murmurs and whispers around them are gradually turning louder. It’s either their eyes are playing a trick on them or the super celebrity is really here holding onto the Art and Design student’s waist. 

Chanyeol then moves forward to his in-laws and parents, apologising to them for being late and gives a long bow.

“Mother, father, mom, dad, I apologise for being late.”

“It’s fine, Chaneyollie— I know how busy my superstar son-in-law is,” Mrs Byun kids, patting Chanyeol’s arm for him to pull his face back up. They all understood that his work can be hectic and unforgiving.

“Before I forgot, love, I got you another gift.” Chanyeol beckons his manager closer and takes the white paper bag from the elder’s extended hand. “Here it is, sweetheart.”

“My hands are full though, husband?” Baekhyun automatically pouts, looking up at his husband before quickly channelling his face upon realising that everyone still has their eyes on him. His cheeks start to turn into a deep shade of scarlet and he looks down, cowering in embarrassment.

Chanyeol who understands Baekhyun’s slip of tongue swiftly changes their attention on him.

“It’s okay, I’ll hold this one,” he says. Chanyeol gives a boyish grin to Baekhyun, wanting to cheer him up. 

Out of nowhere, a tiny voice interrupts them.

“W-wait, so Baekhyun, you... Park Chanyeol-ssi...?" Sua steps forward and takes the courage to ask on behalf of everyone.

The couple exchanges knowing looks before they turn to face the crowd, Baekhyun slowly nodding and Chanyeol following suit. 

“Guys… I introduce my husband…” he points to the taller beside him and gasps can be heard all over the place. 

Baekhyun continues, stuttering nervously, “I think everyone already knows his name but yes… umm—” 

“—The name is Park Chanyeol. Nice to meet you all, Baekhyun’s friends.” Chanyeol interrupts and bows charmingly in every direction before wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, bringing him closer.

And with Chanyeol’s introduction, they confirm, the man that Baekhyun has been married to all this time is none other than the A-list celebrity.

“Byun Baekhyun!!!” his friends shout in unison.

“Hehe, surprise...?” Baekhyun rubs the back of his head bashfully. Sua and her friends look like they are in between fainting or hitting Baekhyun for hiding such an important thing, Not only that, the Jung Yunho they thought would turn up appeared to be Park Chanyeol.

How wrong they were. Never in a million years would they guess Baekhyun is married to a celebrity.

“Baekhyun! I can’t believe you—!”

“No wonder you were so secretive!”

“Oh my god, late congratulations to both of you!”

“Congratulations, you two! I’m a fan of your drama series, Chanyeol-ssi.”

“I enjoyed your new movie, Chanyeol-ssi.”

“Hey Woojin, remember when you confessed to Baekhy—”

“Yah! don’t bring that up here!”

“Congratulations!”

This feels like a scene straight out of a drama for them— especially since _the_ Park Chanyeol is here, standing just a few feet away from them.

It’s not always you get to graduate and find out that the school’s heartthrob is actually married to a celebrity— not just anyone but— Park Chanyeol.

No wonder no one ever stood a chance.

Not when you’re competing with Park Chanyeol.

**[BREAKING] Park Chanyeol Revealed To Be Married For Two Years + Netizen Reacts**

Recently actor and singer-songwriter Park Chanyeol was spotted attending ‘Y’ University’s private graduation ceremony last Monday. Park was said to introduce himself as one of the graduate’s husband, shocking fans in the meantime.

Although Park is known to be very private about his personal life, this news still comes off very appalling to the world. When asked why he had kept his marriage a secret, Park took the liberty to upload a picture of their wedding bands together with an explanation on his Instagram;

_Hello, this is Park Chanyeol._

_I am writing this to confirm my marriage with my lover of five years. We have been in a serious relationship and decided to take the next step in our relationship two years ago. It is not my intention to keep this information away from my fans who gave me so much love for the past ten years._

_However, as my lover was still a graduating student when we decided to get married, I decided that it was best to not disclose my marital status for I was worried to cause any inconvenience to my partner as a student._

_I am deeply thankful for all the love and support that my fans have given me. I will continue to work hard to be someone that you can be proud of._

_Thank you always._

Park’s partner is said to be a 23-year-old non-celebrity.

Congratulations and we wish all the best to the lovely couple!

  
  


[+19,887; -2,490] Holy shit I didn’t see that coming ㅋㅋㅋㅋ Happy new year indeed ㅋㅋㅋ Good for him though ㅋㅋ Must’ve been tough to live properly as a celebrity ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

[+23,466; -3,790] Look at how much he cares for his husband's privacy ㅠㅠ I want a Park Chanyeol too please ㅠㅠ

[+12,453; -1,532] Actually Chanyeol isn’t as discreet… Yeolmaes knew he was dating someone but we didn’t expect them to be married O.O 

[+3,001; -90] They were spotted so many times outside… if you look carefully you'll find videos and pictures circulating online 

[+10,721; -656] He should change his profession to a ninja ㅋ 

[+7,413; -327] I can’t believe I’ve been in this fandom long enough to see Chanyeol get married ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ I’m so happy for him ㅠㅠㅠㅠ Chanyeol’s husband please treat him well we trust you ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

[+3,544; -241] Park Chanyeol and his husband frequents my cafe for their date every other week so I’ve known this for a while 

[+6,890; -65] So do you want a cookie or something

[+2,852; -14] ㅋㅋㅋ Don’t be mean ㅋㅋ

[+20,836; -1,000] His husband went to my university and let me tell you he’s fucking pretty in real life. No wonder Chanyeol secured his bag quickly I would be scared too ㅋㅋ

[+8,086; -45] He’s actually very popular among the peers… not only that, he has a nice voice too... there’s a clip of him singing on youtube and it had 2M views even before it was revealed they’re married...

[+14,555; -858] Have you seen the video of them during his husband’s graduation? Chanyeol cannot keep his hands to himself… I mean I wouldn’t too if my husband is that perfect ㅠㅠ

[+4,874; -32] IM SO HAPPY FOR THEM THEY ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER MAKE BABIES BE HAPPY ADOPT PUPPIES I LOVE YOU BOTH

[+6,998; -300] I love how everyone is so supportive here this is so wholesome

[+2,000; -865] That's because he's not an idol ㅋ If he's an idol I can just imagine how crazy his fans would go ㅋㅋㅋㅋ Idol fans are crazy man ㅋ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cannot seem to fit in the backstory of how they met so expect an extra drabble ;)
> 
> thank you for reading and comments are highly appreciated!! :>


End file.
